digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Major Events are plot moving events. The Fool Ongoing - Mandatory Event ''https://digimon-arcana.deviantart.com/journal/Major-Event-0-The-Fool-489259675 HERE : Tamers from different serves, backgrounds, and experiences found themselves greeted by a strange shooting star. : : It appeared to be a crystal of some sort that had come to them. It created a portal pulling in the chosen tamer (an partner digimon if they had already mat). Passing through to the new digital world, any digivices previous owned have now turned into a D-Pendant. Alone in the woods, tamers with only their digimon partner, must make their way to the main village for safety. The D-Pendant will protect your tamer and digimon from the negative effects of the firewall, but watch out! There are champion level digimon, that have been driven mad by the firewall. They will attack with little to no reason and due to the change in digivice, your digimon can not evolve past rookie. : : Luckily, Knightmon along with PawnChessmon W and PawnChessmon B has been sent out to help tamers along the way. Other tamers who have already made their home in Arcana Village may also join in looking for new tamers. Arrive to Arcana Village and visit Taromon if you wish to get more information on the world your tamer and partner digimon have arrived in. Reward Newbie Care Package + Calculations Aftermath : ''With the support of Knightmon, the PawnChessmon W and the PawnChessmon B, Tamers and partners find their way to Arcana Village. They discover the reason that they have been brought here is to save this dying digital world and become its saviors. The Magician Date: Jan. 29, 2015 https://digimon-arcana.deviantart.com/journal/Major-Event-I-The-Magician-510301691 HERE : As more and more tamers show up, the only way to create D-Pendants for them is to use the precious Data Crystals. These Data Crystals are what protect tamers and their digimon outside of the village through their D-Pendants as well as the digimon village in the village from the firewall's harmful effects. : : However, using anymore pieces from the main crystal in Arcana Village is not an option for the village's safety. Tamers must travel to the Binary Mountains to collect Data Crystals to keep the Village protected and allow more Tamers to come to the Digital World safely. : : Gotsumon is there to help Tamers to the Data Crystal deposits, only if you find something they would find interesting. He loves items from the strange human world. : : Finally, once reaching the deposit there is a large rocky surprise waiting. Seems that Gotsumon has been making lunch out of the Data Crystal deposit, due to which, he was mutated into Gotsumon X. This guy is not ready to give up his tasty treats either and will fight you for it! Reward Rewards: Event Submission bits + Calculations Aftermath : The Gotsumon were none too happy with their crystals stolen- However, Taromon thanked the tamers for their hard work. Perhaps with these crystals more tamers could be brought in to help save this world. The Priestesses Date: June 18, 2015 https://digimon-arcana.deviantart.com/journal/Major-Event-II-The-Priestesses-540583569 HERE : Back-Up Village, a restore point to all digimon on Default Island. It's located a sort distance from Arcana Village, surrounded by water with a bridge connecting it to main land. A playground of playful baby, and in-training digimon surround a multi-colored Church that Sistermon Blanc, Sistermon Noir, and Lucemon call home. Inside is where the digi-eggs are kept safe and happy. One of the last places in the deleting Digital World that digimon can come back to after deletion. However, mad digimon have reach it's shores and began blindly attacking the village. The digimon mostly being Psychemon, Hagurumon, Fugamon, Chuchidarumon and DarkTyrannomon. The distress call has come over the D-Pendants to come and help out. Taromon has called the tamers to help with the dire situation. The Sistermon and Lucemon need you help in defending and protecting the babies. Lucemon is at the church to keep the eggs safe while Sistermon Blanc and Sistermon Noir are going to fight along side the tamers to defend the village. Reward Rewards: Sistermon Blanc -or- Sistermon Noir + Calculations Aftermath : Sistermon Blanc and Sistermon Noir thank you for saving the church and the baby digimon that live that. For your hard work, they give you a card based on which Sistermon you had became closer to. The Empress Date: Feb 1, 2016 https://digimon-arcana.deviantart.com/journal/Major-Event-III-The-Empress-588181564 HERE : Tamers have been called to Taromon's temple for an important meeting. Tamers and digimon gather around Taromon's crystal ball as she hovers on the other side within her gypsy-like tent. Taromon looked to those who have arrived with wary smile. Opening up like this was not a easy feat for her... However, it felt needed to possibly ease some of the human's troubled minds. : Taromon: : "Thank you for coming... Many of you have been here for some time now with little idea why you have been brought here. You do not know how or why our world has gotten to be in the state it is in... It's time that you did." : "I was there when when the firewall was made. It was created by the first humans to come here to the Digital World. The guardian angels, who were created by the Encoder to protect this world, had fallen. Acting as a guide much like I am doing for you now, three children were brought to this world to raise the new guardian angels. : We had many adventures together and made many friends... Finally, the digimon created from three of the original angels evolved into angels themselves. However, Our time together did not last. An attack happened to the human world. The battle was great, however the best course of action seemed to be to cut off the digital world from the human one. : However, I don't believe anyone saw what that would happen in the aftermath of this action. The disconnect of data between the human and digital world has caused this digital world to slowly die. Only the crystals have been able to stabilize the imbalance in digimon. Those will not hold out for much longer. : The fire wall was created in such a manner that digimon alone can not break it. It has to be digimon and tamers working together. While it may cause the human world that the children from long ago live in, but I know that if you humans become strong enough to break the firewall... You will be strong enough to defeat any digimon who try to attack..." : Knightmon: : Lady Taromon! Digimon who have gone mad after attacking! : Taromon: : "Tamers, this is your first true step to helping this world. I will give you a card that will allow your digimon partners to evolve to Champion. Evolve and take on the attack digimon. Defeat them, but do not delete their core. Digimon can be 'cleansed' with your D-Pedant as it is made with the Arcana crystals. Doing so will allow a digimon to be reborn with a clear mind. Please, protect Arcana so we may work together to save Protocol." Reward Champion Card + Calculations Aftermath : While WaruMonzaemon, Flymon, and Gorillamon were able to be pacified, Youkomon ran off. She was enraged and just could not go against her beliefs on this matter. However, the three others decided the best thing to do was to move into the village to be protected by the crystal instead of stealing it. The Emperor Date: Jun 4, 2016 https://digimon-arcana.deviantart.com/journal/Major-Event-IV-The-Emperor-613252723 HERE : While out and about, a strange and distorted message comes over the Tamer's D-Pendants. : Message: : "Hello? Is anyone getting this? I apologize for the intrusion... But, I simply don't believe there this any other way. I am HUBmon, and I am imprisioned in a labyrinth beneath Arcana Village... I-- I am in need of help. I am kept captive by beasts that have lost their minds long ago. They no long remember why they are here or have any sense of self. I ... suppose you could call them... undead? Is that what it is in your human tongues? But I digress... There is an entrance in the old Trailmon station. Please, I entreat you, before I too become one of them." : Heading to the Abandoned Trailmon station, there is an odd sight outside of Back-Up Village, Lucemon is looking to the old building that is showing exposed data. : Lucemon: : "Sheesh, this place is a wreck... Looks like it's about to get worse though. That disrupting message was messing with some of the machine type babies. Of course, the Sistermon sent me out to look into it. Looks like the crystal's powers haven't be able to react here -- or more bluntly. Underneath here. This old piece of data is acting like a gate way into a corrupted area... And soon that corruption is going to reach the surface. Only thing that can be done is for you guys to go in there and purify the corruption before it hits. ... What, you think I'm going to do it? Are you nuts? Any normal digimon to wander in there would probably be corrupted beyond repair- however you have that shiny little D-Pendant that protects you and your digimon from getting completely wrecked. Well, not right anyways... Here, this card will make it so you can go in, purify the surrounding data, and find out who or what was sending that annoying message." Reward Purification Card + Calculations Aftermath : HUBmon thanks the tamers for rescuing him. He feels like the tamers could be trusted in helping him in any future endeavors. The Heirophant Date: Oct 31, 2016 https://digimon-arcana.deviantart.com/journal/Major-Event-V-The-Heirophant-643302402 HERE : Thankful for the tamers saving him and helping in his research, HUBmon requested their aid once again. His nasal voice however was filled with concern, not particularly for himself but the tamers and Arcana Village. : HUBmon: : "H-hello again. I know I have requested a lot from all of you lately which I am incredibly appreciative of! But now, I worry for the safety of you all. There are glitched digimon that are coming down from an area known as the Bin Isles on the other side of the Binary Mountains. This place is where many unsavory aggressive digimon live and ... many digimon that remain might be too corrupted to save." : HUBmon paused in deep thought, but then continued to speak with a grave voice: : "They are being lead by Doumon, a corrupted digimon with an intense desire for power. I urge you all to go to the Bin Isle to see what can be done about this dilemma..." The snake gave a long thoughtful look the tamers and their digimon, "... I'm hoping for all of you to make it out unscathed, you're all extremely important to me and I could have never done anything without all of you." : The Bin Isles is a place of Metal Empire digimon along many rookie and champion glitched digimon. Something has to be done before they over run Arcana Village under the lead of Doumon. : Go to Raremon and Voudoumon who live in the Bin Isles to see if there is a way to end the misery of the glitched inhabits if you can get there against the aggressive corrupted digimon. Reward Armored Bracers -or- Lucky Scarf Aftermath : After the horrific events that went down at the Bin Isle Village, all the tamers return home considerably shaken up. With Doumon's egg in tow and the prospect of two of the Voudoumon and Ohki joining the village, what the future holds seem uncertain. The Partners Date: Sept. 1st, 2017 https://digimon-arcana.deviantart.com/journal/Major-Event-V-The-Partners-702063727 HERE : Distress washed over Arcana village over night. All the tamers went to bed the previous evening to have disappeared from their beds the following day. Worried for their tamers who certainly wouldn't had left them without a reason, the partner digimon came to Taromon for answers. : Taromon: : "Very troubling... With all that has been happening here of recent, there is no doubt this is the result of it. It seems that a glitch has focused in on humans while they were asleep to send him to a corrupted zone I can not reach. They should be okay for a temporary amount of time with their d-pendants... However, you must hurry to rescue them. I will send Knightmon out to try to find an entry point into the zone. While you will not be able to digivolve normally without your tamers present, I have something to represent your bonds with each other to allow you to digivolve in their stead, Digi-Mentals. They will protect you from the corruption while in use and allow you to use a different from of evolution, Armor Evolution." : As the Arcana Villagers had gathered in concern for the panicked rookie partners and the missing tamers. Flying over the crowd, the Back-Up Village resident, Lucemon landed next to Taromon and the rookie partners. : Lucemon: : "News of the tamers going missing has traveled to the Village already, so I decided to have a look around. Looks like something is happening over at the Abandon Trailmon Station. I can't afford to leave the Sistermons and the babies too long, but you might want to check out things over there." : Kuromon also steps forward from the crowd, ears flat on her head, yet her eyes burn with determination. : Kuromon: : "As keeper of the dorms, I should have been keeping better watch and should have protected your partners. I will take responsibility for this, and to do that I will be accompanying and assisting you all, it's also my job to watch over you guys too." : Two rookies in the crowd look to each other. With an exchange of quiet expressions that ended with a nod from the both of them, Taprimon and Wormmon stepped up. : Taprimon: : Sleep and dream data is a very tricky thing in the digital world. However, my kind works in those realms... While I fearful of returning to the Trailmon Station... As long as you promise to protect me, I will help you guide your way through it. : Wormmon: : Please, take me with you as well! I want to make sure the humans that saved us and Taprimon come back to Arcana Village safely! Even if it means going back there, we know the area better then anyone else. Reward Digi-Mental (cosponsoring to a tamer's highest skill) Category:World Building Category:Events